I miss Leonard
by scarline463
Summary: I'm back! Not for long, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new story.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written on this account in ages, but I'm going through a rough patch in my writing, I'm so stuck, I cant do anything, I kept telling myself I wasn't going to go off my Harry Potter trail, but, I'm waiting for the new flash season to come out on Netflix, so I'm watching it all again from the beginning, Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, and legends of tomorrow. I saw Leonard, and I realized how much I missed him, so this may help me, but if I disappear again, its because iv gone back to my Harry Potter writing, I still love you all, and if you want to still keep up with me, search Scarline464 on this site, and look for Scarline463 on Wattpad! I try and update as much as possible, but warning, its all Harry Potter.**

How did the baddest of the bad end up on a time ship? Oh yeah, he was in it for the riches, the fame, the glory, oh how much he missed his city, but hopefully it would be worth it. In the beginning, it wasn't, it was boring, blah, blah, blah, jump to a new time, blah, blah, blah, go and save someone who didn't follow the rules, blah, blah, blah, accidently fall for the assassin. No, that wasn't in his agenda. But it happened anyway, and now he died for it. Yippee, skippie! He's a hero now! Who cares. He never wanted to be a hero, he wanted to be the criminal, oh but no, he had to get on the time ship. His only problem was, he could see them, he could hear their thoughts, and it pained him. He didn't want it to pain him, but it did, he missed Mick, the Professor, Jax, the perfect one, even the birds, he didn't miss Rip much, oh but Sara and Mick was what he did with most of his time.

Course he didn't have much else to do other than stalking his 'friends' that were still alive. Its like floating around in space, but he could breathe, he could live, with absolutely nothing to do. He didn't have his gun to tinker with, he didn't have anything, oh and he didn't like that. Leonard Snart needed to have his way.

Then suddenly, he heard Mick say something, he was currently in Sara's bedroom, talking to her. Both of them seated on her bed. Mick had become quite a softy, holding her tightly, she lost her sister, he understood that.

"What are we going to tell Lisa?" Mick asked. Leonard paid more attention now. Sara looked up at him, her face wet.

He really didn't want to be soft, but he walked over to where she and Mick were, they couldn't see him, but he could make the most subtle difference without them noticing. He wiped the tears out of under her eyes, at least nobody could see.

"Lisa? The name rings a bell, but I don't know her." Sara said, suddenly standing and making Leonard have to rush back to keep her from touching him, actually, she couldn't, he was dead.

He kept forgetting.

"Lisa is Leonard's sister." Mick said, Sara closed her eyes at the word 'sister'. He could tell it pained both of them.

"We should just tell her." Sara said after a few moments.

"She adores her brother." Mick said, Sara sighed and snuggled up closer to him, Leonard couldn't feel the air, but he could tell it was cold, it was winter, and he had seen Rip, he wouldn't heat the ship. The whole ship was like the cold room. Mick was like a living heater anyway.

"What are we supposed to do then? Not tell her at all?" Sara asked, Mick shook his head. He was going to tell her. Lisa could take it, maybe. Leonard wouldn't be able to live if she had died, but maybe she was strong enough to go without him.

"We'll tell her, just, not so soon, and just me." Mick said, he stood, he must have left he cold because she grabbed her blanket.

"Why cant I go?" Sara asked.

"You cared for Snart too, I don't want a whole weeping party of girls around me." Mick growled. He had sounded a lot nicer before that. "Plus, Lisa doesn't take well to meeting other people, unless they're male."

"You cared about Leonard too! Don't pretend I'm the only one that cares!" Sara said, she stood up and she must have turned on the assassin part of her, because she no longer seemed calm, or cold. She said his first name?

"You cared about him in a different way, and I don't get weepy." Mick growled. Sara crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Mick, I think I can handle it, and don't mention the way I liked Snart. It was a one time thing. And your not weepy? That's not what it looked like when you figured out what happened, we didn't see you for a week." Sara said, there it was, back to the last name. Leonard frowned, sort of, he was a ghost, could ghosts frown if nobody could see them? Mick grunted. "What?" Sara snapped.

"If it was a one time thing, then, never mind."

"No, tell me." Sara said.

"All I'm saying Blondie, is if he came through that door right now, you would be a little bit more than happy to see him." Mick said. Sara growled and pushed him out the door.

"Tell me when your leaving tomorrow, I'm going." Sara said, Mick grunted again and left fully, leaving her alone in her room. She sat on her bed and pulled a picture out from under her pillow. Leonard shifted his positioning on the wall so he could see who it was. Her sister, Laurel.

"Its nice, to have a sister that cares so much." A female voice said, it startled Leonard, it wasn't Sara, and Sara couldn't seem to hear this new voice.

"A sister? Laurel?" Leonard asked.

"Well duh, do I have to spell it out for you?" Laurel asked as she revealed herself, emerging from the shadows. She looked like Sara, pretty close to the same hair, the eyes, the smile. Leonard looked at Sara once before walking over to Laurel. "Alright, you know who I am, who are you and why are you stalking around my sister?" Laurel asked.

"Snart, Leonard Snart. And-"

"-Your a criminal." Laurel said flatly.

"Yes I am."


	2. Chapter 2

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them. Go to:

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	3. Chapter 3

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
